


Walking on Air

by TheWhiteOne



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteOne/pseuds/TheWhiteOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is  idea I had for robot Near I don't know if I'll make it past a few chapters or if I ignore it like I do. We'll see. I had L and BB together for the sake of dashing and annoying duos.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Walking on Air

**Author's Note:**

> So this is idea I had for robot Near I don't know if I'll make it past a few chapters or if I ignore it like I do. We'll see. I had L and BB together for the sake of dashing and annoying duos.

Walking on Air  
Chapter one: Rebirth  
~Mello~  
I’m dressing for a funeral most tragic, the one of my lover to be exact. Taken down in the line of fire, I’ve crying myself to sleep at night. I’ve been remembering every second the moment I pleaded for death not to take him. That it should have taken me. No, no. In this modern world, he was one of the only flesh embodiments of a lover for me I could find. Because now you buy love for the price of 50000 raw cash and it’ll come with it’s own personality.  
I pass by Beyond Birthday, he’s real, so is his mate, Rue. They have no idea of my objections to the robotic mates, I see them, they’re over priced artificial humans. The middle class and rich can buy them, but anyone else can’t. I see them around town, the little model numbers on the back of their necks. I can still feel my heart calling for Near, the one who has left me. I climb into the back of car, hugging the black velvet drape I wear close to me. It’s a silent drive, my knees up, braced against the screen between the driver and I. I stare out the window, the rain sloshes against the wheels and the soft pitter patter against the window makes me think the sky cries for me. If I listen closely I can hear the car behind us, containing the disheartened Beyond Birthday and the solemn Rue. I reach the cemetery, I climb out and don’t even bother stepping over forming puddle. Tap tap, splash, tap, tap, splash…..  
They’re aren’t that many people here maybe 10 or 15, most of them Near’s body guards or co-workers who knew him a bit outside of cold case files. I know some of them have robotic lovers, but those wouldn’t have been liked by Near. They all turn their heads towards my presence briefly before adverting, they don’t even look at B and Rue as they enter, they probably all know better. We sit, we’re the final guest of the funeral. I keep my head down as the priest says his words, They all go up say their prays, I fondle my rosary as I am the last to give him his final blessing and my final act of love towards him, I walk foreword slowly, glancing the picture of him. It’s a stupid-ass picture he even smiled for it, I feel my face flush losing all color.  
I see the body, it’s a pure white silk lining, with pure white flowers, roses, lilies…I stare the pale lifeless skin with the veins about getting ready to make blotches, the hair flopped lazily against the coffin, the pure white clothing unsmoothed. I suppose they did the best with what they had as far as making him ‘seem alive’.  
I touch the hair, it’s still soft, my eyes are already starting to well. This our last date isn’t it? I touch the cold hand, that if it had been warm would’ve pulled me down to it’s level and had an iron grip on me. I remember when I first was with him and how suddenly every fish in the sea wanted my line. I remember losing almost everyone because I had told them, they only wanted me because Near liked me. They didn’t care when I had been trapped in a hot glass box to inhale steam and be boiled until half the skin on my face and torso melted off. I could’ve died and Near was the only one who didn’t already have some sort of childhood bind to me that bothered even checking if I would recover.  
Now I glance at his body, a hole inside me grows, the only eyes I feel actually bothering with my pain are that of Rue’s and B’s, the only two people I know who would date each other because one looks like an attractive version of the other. I bend down and kiss Near’s dead lips, tears come out of me like a waterfall.  
“If your soul still lingers even a bit, I love you, someday I promise to join you.” I walk away and B escorts me home.  
~  
It’s Christmas, 4 years sense Near died. I’ve mostly managed to pull my self out of my depression, I’ve honestly relationships every attempt, the longest I had was 6 months I believe. I was looking for Near in all of those mates and only becoming a void of disappointment when they weren’t him. I’m a 23 year old who just shoots thing and does illegal mafia shit to live, it’s quite sad that even that’s monotonous now.  
This year L has informed me he went to extreme lengths for something special for me this year. So instead of watching snow in the dark confides of my apartment and listening to various musical talents, I’m spending Christmas with an asshole and psychopath. I step up to the door the person who answers is of course psychopath, the lovely Beyond Birthday. But he rushes me past the living room which is shut off for some reason, their home has lights and such everywhere. L gets into Christmas and I suspect the reason their home is so big is so L can lock himself away when he’s pissed at B. B sits me down in his room.  
“Stay in here, I’ll make sure everything is ready.”  
“This better not be some inappropriate bullshit L thinks is funny.” We refer to him as L in private but in public it’s ‘Rue’.  
“No we aren’t having your 17th Christmas all over again.” Oh what fun it was when L decided to have sex with the fucking door open and start laughing.  
B leaves be and I wait for a little while, is sigh I’m a bit anxious, perhaps maybe I just wanna get home so I can sleep all day and all night. Then B comes back.  
“Ready.” I stand the lights have been brightened, I follow him down the hallway I can hear every single fucking footstep, I turn the color, the main lights are all off. Only the sparkly much too large Christmas tree and light’s strung throughout the home are on. In front of the Christmas there appears to be something white.  
Near?  
No he’s dead!  
I blink and B moves next to the perched L, I rub my eyes and he’s still there. I’m thinking I must have been so desperate from all my Christmas thoughts of Near that I’m imaging shit. Each time I blink he’s there.  
“Near…” My voice is distressed.  
“Mello.” He responds and I can’t hide how confused I am.  
“B..”I hear L speak in that elitist monotone.  
I walk up to Near and wonder if anyone else see’s him, not that it matters, I embrace him and he makes a sigh of relief? I pull away holding his hands in mine and I swear I hear B whisper some shit. My heart feels so good, even if he is just an illusion. He bend my head down and give him a kiss, he kisses me or at least I think he does. Maybe I’m making out with a mannequin I don’t care, I want my fantasy to last as long as possible, my insanity have formed itself in the most wonderful way I can imagine. I pull him back into my arms, I hoist him up a bit to kiss and nuzzle his neck. Comforting myself in the scent of him, he even has a muffled giggle as response.  
“I missed you.”  
“I’m so very happy to see you do.”  
“I still love you know.” I whisper to him, just in case it is a spirit, I want him to know I still feel the same way.  
“I love you too.” He replies, sniffing my neck affectionately, I recognize it as his means of giving himself comfort.  
“Well do you like it?” Beyond Birthday questions.  
“It?”  
“Well you know those robotics that are merged with a natural human soul? They’re mostly human in the way they’re designed, but if you look inside you see robot? This is one of those.” My heart drops, I instantely drop Near. I walk over and unplug everything, then turn over the main lights, which are pretty fucking dim. Near looks like I crushed his being and I glare at his deception.  
“So basically you stole Near’s soul from heaven and merged it with that of a machine?” I growl. B and L both get wide eyed. The thing ‘Near’ stares at me before talking just like him.  
“I’m still Near, Mello, this is just my new body.”  
“He still posses everything Near, Near’s soul harbors inside the body, the life force driving the robot is his soul and pure electric power. He has almost everything the original Near had, his memories, his personality, his quirks everything that defined him is here.”  
“HA! You’ve jammed my love’s soul inside an artificially warmed half human body and have called it a blessing!” I spit. The robot suddenly looks so disheartened by me, for a second I feel bad for hurting ‘Near’s’ feelings.  
“You’re not Nate River quit looking like that.”  
“Mello what did I always tell you about being ridiculous..”  
“Shut the fuck up B.”  
“Not in my fucking house, do you have any idea how long it took to get back from the afterlife? How long it took to make him as real as fucking possible? How fucking expensive he was?” Beyond Birthday snaps at me, his anger slowly boiling and L shifts to prepare to block an attack.  
“Mello at least give him a chance to prove we’re not lying about Near willing coming back. He isn’t back for us, he’s back for you.”  
“What the fuck ever go take it back to lab for spare parts. I don’t want it.” I walk out the door and I know that robot instantly took it as you ‘you don’t want Near anymore.” But the truth being I do want Near, I want my prickish, toy loving fluffy white ball of hair so bad.  
~B~  
I stare at Near, well at least I think it’s Near.  
“Well, I thought he’d like you.” L speaks  
“What’s the point? He’s just as stubborn as he always was, I knew bringing me back was an idea most horrible.”  
“I don’t think it was a bad idea, I think it is still an excellent idea. Even after all this time he’s not fully over the fact your original body is dead.”  
“Why is -he so focused on the original body, the body is not what matters. I would think that of him, sense the first 6 months after I died, he cried over a cross trying to contact me. But then again I must note how overly happy he was to have a non-robotic mate.”  
“Wait, he didn’t like the program?” I question before L can get pissy.  
“No he didn’t, to be honest it was stupid of me to think I would the expectation to such a strong prejudice.” I roll my eyes, oh Mello my dear child, I should fucking smack you.  
“We’ll be dropping you off tomorrow.” L tells Near in a serious matter.  
“Why?”  
“Because, clearly he just needs some time to get used to your new embodiment.” Near looks a bit dumbfounded, but one thing about L I love is when he wants something to happen there is no stopping him. Though I can’t blame Mello for not wanting to recharge Near after they fuck I mean that is the biggest buzz kill I can think of. I look at him, my pupils turning pure red I read his name over and over again, almost comforted by his realness. Eventually he looks at me acknowledging my obvious lost at what do this situation, despite my self-being Mello’s primary parent growing up. L pecks me on the cheek.  
“Near why don’t you go turn off and recharge yourself for tomorrow.” Near leaves wordless into the backroom where his charger is. L then turns to me, placing his hands over mine, our knees touching. He looks at me with those black voids and leans over me for a kiss.

I kiss him back before he pulls away, he must be upset by this, he poured very much money and time into this gift for Mello. L had been feeling bad watching Mello’s failure and watching him go through women and have meaningless sex. I felt bad for Mello as well, Near is his one and I know he would’ve done anything for him.  
~

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I'm working on the second chapter!


End file.
